


First Rut

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	First Rut

**Bucky helps Peter through his first rut.**

**oral sex, from behind, missionary, ABO universe, uuh, Peter's tongue is really fucking long**

——————

"Hey Pete, can I come in?" Bucky asked gently. The door slowly drifted open, he assumed Peter had given FRIDAY the order. He was hit with a wall of strong alpha pheromones. It was definitely Peter, bright and happy. Like sunshine. Peter didn't really look like sunshine right now though, he was flushed red. Bucky couldn't tell if it was in humiliation or because of his rut.

Peter whined, writhing around slightly on the bed. He was on his knees; a pillow over what Bucky assumes to be his extremely hard cock. He glanced up at Bucky then back down, whining quietly.

"I already told Tony I don't wanna hire an omega or something. The rest of the team has already tried to convince me." He said through gritted teeth. His eyes were closed firmly, Bucky knew why of course. He was using all his strength not to jump Bucky, an omega. It wasn't common knowledge Bucky was an omega, but he'd stopped using his scent neutralisers now that he trusted the team.

"Why not?" Bucky asked quietly, slowly closing Peter's door and leaning against it. Peter didn't even look up at him, all his muscles were tense. He shifted slightly, pushing the pillow down harder on himself. He and the rest of the team thought he was a beta; who don't go through ruts or heats. He suspected it was the bite because he was twenty and getting his first rut as an alpha.

"Because my whole families are traditional. Which means the person we mate with in our presenting we mate with for life." Peter said slowly. He was literally using all of his concentration right now. Bucky cocked his head.

"That's okay you know. I think that's beautiful." He said gently. His inner Omega was preening, making him creep closer. Peter glanced up at him when he saw him shift forward.

"It would be. If I knew anything about ruts and heats and mating." He said, humiliation bleeding into his voice. Here he was, a puppy alpha hard and desperate on his own bed and Bucky, who was experienced beyond peter, older and far more attractive. And god Bucky's scent was _mouthwatering._

"Why don't you? I thought it was taught in school now." Bucky said, standing in front of Peter who looked up at him. Bucky had to say, Peter was showing some very extreme restraint, again making his inner Omega preen.

"It is. But I opted out because Ben was going to teach me everything I had to know. But then he died and May was going to teach me. But then we didn't see much point as I got older and didn't exhibit traits of either an Omega or an Alpha we both decided it was fine for me to just not know." Peter explained, closing his eyes and breathing Bucky's scent in greedily. Bucky knew that even if Peter rejected him if he had omega pheromones for even a moment it would soothe his rut slightly. But he knew the overwhelming loneliness that thrummed through him during his own heats alone.

"But then?" Bucky prompted. Peter's teeth bared, sharper and bigger then they were before, letting out a deep sigh.

"But then the spider bite happened and changed my physiology permanently. I thought the symptoms were nothing and that it was just my you know," Peter gestured you the pillow, "I thought it was just changing with everything else and I wasn't gonna tell anyone because that's humiliating but now I'm going into rut and have no idea what I'm doing."

"I could teach you," Bucky said gently. Peter's eyes snapped open in panic.

"No way! I don't want you to feel obligated to help me in any way just because you're an omega! You'll be stuck with me for life if you do this Bucky! And, and I could hurt you! I hear all these stories about alphas going feral during their ruts!" Peter said frantically. Bucky cocked his head, smiling gently.

"Peter I want to. For real. You're the first Alpha whose scent feels like home." Bucky said. The room was silent save for Peter shifting merrily.

"I. I thought my feelings were one-sided." He said quietly, looking up at Bucky who smiled. He ducked down slightly, cupping Peter's jaw in his hands and kissing him gently. When he pulled back Peter's breathing was harsher, his pupils dilating and his teeth were more bared then before. Bucky could feel slick gathering around his holes. Peter glanced down at the pillow than back up at Bucky with a pleading sort of look. Bucky smiled, gently taking the pillow out of Peter's tense hands. His jaw dropped when he saw what he was dealing with, his eyes widening.

"Oh my god! Presenting hit you like a bus!" He exclaimed, reaching out and gently taking Peter in his hand, stroking slowly. Peter let out a guttural sounding moan, lurching forward so he was hunched over Bucky's hand. He was at least ten inche and _very_ thick.

"Thought that was normal." He moaned out, "And I still don't really understand what presenting is." Peter said, hiding his face in Bucky's shirt. Bucky hummed, he knew that no matter how much Peter touched himself his knot wouldn't swell or pop without an Omega.

"It's where Alphas and Omegas gain their final sex characteristics. For Alphas a knot, bigger in length, width and you get these ridges," Bucky emphasised his point by tracing some of the ridges along Peter's length, making him jerk forward needing, "For Omegas our slick gland opens and our Vagina becomes more prominent, rather than our cocklet." Peter nodded slowly, digging his face into Bucky's shirt, noseing the bottom until he had access to skin. Peter wanted to touch, he wanted to _mark_. Bucky must have noticed, taking off his shirt swiftly before Peter could cry out in denial.

"You can mark me as much as you want," Bucky said. Peter nodded slowly, looking up at Bucky in a sort of feral way.

"Bucky," he paused, "James, you know if I start I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stop." He said. Bucky grinned, slowly unzipping his pants and unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them down and shucking them off. Peter's mouth dropped open, Bucky was naked now.

"I didn't know you went commando," Peter said jokingly, no judgment behind his words. Bucky hummed, reaching for Peter's hand and bringing it between his legs.

"You wanna touch me?" Bucky asked. Peter looked up at him in a sort of desperate way. He nodded his head slowly, fingers loosely wrapping around Bucky's cocklet which was hard and leaking, then tracing down over his balls, then tracing over the seam of Bucky's lips, dipping in. Bucky's cocklet was barely the length from his wrist to his fingertips, and his pussy was, well words couldn't describe it. His eyes widened when his fingers came away glistening I'm slick.

"Wow. I didn't know there was so much." Peter said in awe. Bucky smirked, gently pulling Peter off the bed and turning so he fell onto the bed. Peter watched with lidded eyes as Bucky turned over onto his stomach, pulling a pillow towards himself, laying it under his chin and resting his elbows beside his head, resting on his knees and canting his hips up in the air. He took hold of a cheek in each hand and spread them.

Peter had to admit he had a very good view of Bucky's hole between his cheeks, then down at his pussy, then his cocklet swaying slightly.

"I'm presenting for you. You know, showing off the assets." Bucky teased playfully. Peter managed a grin, stepping closer to Bucky until his hands were resting on his cheeks. His cock was standing proud in the air against his stomach. He parted Bucky's cheeks gently, that was something Bucky had never experienced, gentleness. Again, it made Bucky's inner omega purr happily.

"What now?" Peter asked, growl hinting at his voice. It sent a pleasant tingle all through Bucky's body, pleasure thrumming through him as his holes started stretching on their own.

"Just do what feels natural." Bucky hummed. He expected the blunt intrusion of Peter's cock, but instead, he felt Peter's wet tongue. Now he knew Alphas had abnormally long tongues, but he'd never had one inside him, especially one inside his vagina. He normally didn't let someone touch him there. Peter's tongue was only snaking inside him, pushing in and out.

"O-oh my fuck! I wasn't expecting that!" Bucky cried, involuntarily pushing back against Peter's tongue. He bit the pillow harshly, tears wetting the fabric. Peter slowly pulled his tongue back out, Bucky suddenly felt very very empty.

"Are you supposed to taste sweet?" Peter panted. Bucky was drooling against the pillow, fisting it in his hands. Peter's hands were tight on his cheeks.

"Gives Alphas incentive," Bucky grunted out. Peter hummed vaguely.

"It works." He hummed, "Does it feel good? Inside I mean?" He asked curiously. And of course, Peter was keeping a level scientist head while his hormones were probably telling him to fuck Bucky to high hell.

"Of course it does. It's supposed to." Bucky said. What he didn't expect was Peter to do it again, slithering his tongue back inside his hole moving it in and out so fast Bucky was seeing stars. Bucky was crying out and moaning into the pillow. No one, no one had ever actually cared about Bucky's pleasure, _especially_ as an Omega. He didn't have much time to think about it though, because Peter was grabbing for his cocklet, stroking him in a sort of demanding way.

"Peter, Peter," He didn't want to cum without warning Peter, most alphas didn't like it, "Alpha. Alpha, I'm, I'm gonna cum. Please, can I, can I? Please, please," Bucky cut himself off with a cry, pushing his hips back and clamping down on Peter's tongue. His cocklet gave a weak spurt of cum, spurting around Peter's tongue, slick pooling around Peter's chin. Peter slowly pulled out, Bucky swayed slightly, weak on the bed. He'd never cum so hard.

"Why'd you ask for permission?" Peter asked. Bucky groaned into the pillow, of course, Peter had to be an Alpha who wanted to tease and toy with their Omegas. Bucky calmed himself down, chest heaving slightly.

"Most, most alphas, or the ones I've been with haven't liked it when I didn't ask for permission to cum." He said quietly. He felt like he was throbbing. Peter made a sort of growling noise.

"You never have to ask for permission again. Not with me." He said firmly, Bucky could feel the blunt press of Peter's cock head against his hole. It caught on Bucky's rim, stretching him slightly, "Never again. I want you to feel good." He said firmly. He was pressing in, and it felt good. It felt really, really good. Bucky bit into the pillow harshly again as Peter just kept pressing in slowly before he was bottomed out, bending down to press his front against Bucky's back. Jesus Bucky had never taken someone so big, he was stretched all around Peter.

"Alpha." Bucky said dreamily, "Alpha." He repeated, chanting it repeatedly. Peter was growling in his ear quietly.

"My Omega." Peter purred. Bucky moaned as Peter pulled out, barely a few inches before fucking back in. Bucky cried out at the first one, then moaning into the pillow as Peter only continued barely pulling out then grinding back in. Bucky could feel the knot tugging at his rim.

"Mark me. Alpha mark me. Make me yours." Bucky begged. Peter growled right against his neck, nosing his scent gland and making a pleased sounding growl as the knot slipped past Bucky's rim then locked just as he bit into Bucky's scent gland. Bucky scrambled for a hold on the pillow as Peter grinded ruthlessly into him, rubbing against his prostate as he started spilling with a guttural sounding grunt. Bucky was spilling himself, sticky and hot against the bed. Peter's teeth were still in his scent gland, and Bucky was outright screaming into the pillow. Peter stayed inside him, humping him endlessly while the knot slowly softened before he pulled it out slowly.

Bucky whined weakly as Peter turned him over slowly onto his back. He was tired and so wrung out but then he saw Peter dropping to his knees, locking his arms around his legs and tugging him to the edge of the bed.

"Peter what are you doing?" He slurred tiredly. Peter kissed down from the back of Bucky's thigh until he was kissing wetly around Bucky's crotch. Bucky was absolutely leaking a mix of slick and Peter's cum. Bucky couldn't do anything more than cry out and arch his back against the bed as Peter took his cocklet into his mouth, the tip barely peeking into his throat. Peter was bobbing his head up and down and Bucky could tell he was inexperienced but it felt so good Bucky couldn't help threading his fingers through Peter's hair and tugging because he could feel that pleasant tingle.

"Peter, A-alpha, alpha I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming I'm-oh!" Bucky cried, he was pushing Peter's head down to the root, back arching off the bed and head thrown back. After several moments Bucky's hands fell away and he was limp against the bed, when Peter slowly pulled off Bucky was moaning and whining weakly against the bed. Peter slipped back in effortlessly, holding himself up on his hands which thumped against the bed, landing beside Bucky's head.

"You sure know how to treat a fella." Bucky slurred dreamily, arms coming up to wrap around Peter's neck and tugging him down. Bucky knew Peter was too far gone to speak, keeping up a very very nice rhythm as he fucked Bucky almost desperately. Peter shifted so his right elbow was digging into the matress, his other hand coming to press Bucky down onto the bed at a bruising grip. Then he could feel the knot slipping in again, he tugged Peter down by his neck, nosing gently at Peter's scent gland then sinking his small but sharp omega teeth into the skin.

He gently lapped up the blood from the mark and soothed the bite with his lips and tongue as Peter grunted right into his ear, fucking into Bucky as much as he could with the limited drawback he had. Peter leaned back slightly, his eyelids fluttering, eyes rolling back and mouth opening and closing.

"Feel better?" Bucky panted. Peter hummed vaguely, pulling the knot and his cock out with a weak moan and falling into Bucky's chest. Bucky chuckled and wrapped his arms around Peter's middle, hugging him to his chest.

"Never thought it'd feel like that." Peter panted, letting Bucky roll them onto their sides and moving so Bucky could spoon him.

"Yeah well, right now I'm gonna take care of you." Bucky soothed, running his hands through Peter's hair. His chest was still heaving and Bucky knee he'd go back into rut soon.

"Thought I was supposed to take care of you," Peter said tiredly. Even so, he was snuggling back into Bucky's chest, even if it was sticky and gross.

"Sometimes it's okay to need help."

——————

After Peter had gone through his rut and Bucky and he had tried every position in the book, they managed to migrate to the shower where Bucky was having trouble keeping himself on his feet. Peter had gently cleaned him up of slick, cum and sweat. Then he'd dropped to his knees and done that wonderful thing with his tongue again until Bucky was cumming with a sharp cry against the tiles.

Once Peter had stopped fucking him open against any and all surfaces, now that he knew he was allowed, they ventured out of Peter's room and onto the common floor. Peter was sitting crosslegged and Scott was teaching him magic tricks wih his cards while Bucky sat in one of the couches off to the side. Peter had ordered him to stay there and maybe Bucky liked the thought of a reward.

"So, you and Peter?" Steve asked, sitting down next to Bucky who glanced at him then back to Peter who made an excited sounding noise when he got the trick right.

"Yep. We did the mating marks while he was in rut, his family are tradionals." Bucky said with a nod. He yawned quietly after, mkaing Steve grin.

"You, tired? Damn, must've been a hell of a ride." Steve mused. Bucky swatted him on the arm.

"Shut up."


End file.
